Nobu Akimichi
'Character Profile'Edit 'Character First Name:'Edit Nobu 'Character Last Name:'Edit Akimichi 'IMVU Username:'Edit NobuAkimichi 'Nickname (optional):'Edit Tofu BBQ 'Age:'Edit 11 'Date of Birth:'Edit 07/10/192 AN 'Gender:'Edit Male 'Ethnicity: 'Edit Japanese 'Height:'Edit 4'10" 'Weight:'Edit 110 lbs. 'Blood Type:'Edit B+ 'Occupation:'Edit Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:'Edit Red swirls on each cheek 'Affiliation:'Edit Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status:'Edit Single 'Personality:'EditEdit As a part of the Akimichi clan, Nobu was raised to be true gentleman. His heart was known to be his strongest suit; The loyalty that came along with his friendship is one that is unmatched. Of course this did also play into his weakness as well, for he quiet gullible, and lacked the self confidene needed to push himself to get further. This is unless food, or a beautiful woman, came along to persuade him to push his hardest. Do not be fooled by the sweet nature of this young boy though. Sure he may be kind hearted, charming, and overall pure of heart. But there is a trigger that comes a long to release his frustration, and that would be those who misunderstand him as being, 'Fat'. 'Behaviour:'EditEdit Nobu could regularly be found resting underneath the shade of a tree, relaxation was something he had mastered long ago in his earlier years. If he was not relaxing, then he was more then likely munching on his favorite barbeque potatoe chips, and enjoying the company of those around him. He was very kind to others, always going out of his way to do something for others. But reguarly he would try to ensue that if he did so some sort of service, the reward would be a trip to the closest resuraunt so he may devour some sweet and sour pork. 'Nindo (optional):'EditEdit "FAT?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT?! I'M BIG BONED!" 'Summoning:'Edit N/A 'Bloodline/Clan:'Edit Akimichi Clan 'Ninja Class:'Edit Genin 'Element One:'Edit N/A 'Element Two:'Edit N/A 'Weapon of choice:'Edit Kunai and Bokken 'Strengths:'Edit Ninjutsu, Taijutsu 'Weaknesses:'Edit Self confidene, genjutsu 'Chakra colour:'Edit Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory'EditEdit Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 16 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 0 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 0 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 12 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 1 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 0 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 1 (Other weaponry includes only the Akimichi's '''Three Coloured Pills, but Nobu's father allowed him only to carry the Green (Spinach) pill. The Yellow (Curry) and Red (Chili) were much too dangerous, and had too many consequences when used.)' '''Total: 50' 'Databook:'Edit 'Jutsu List:'Edit Ninjutsu *Clone Technique E rank *Transformation Technique E Rank *Replacement Technique E Rank *Rope Escape Technique E Rank *Generic Sealing Technique D Rank *Calorie Control C Rank *Partial Multi-Size Technique D Rank *Multi-Size Technique C Rank Taijutsu *Human Bullet Tank C Rank *Spiked Human Bullet Tank C Rank Genjutsu N/A 'Allies:'EditEdit Individuals from Yonshigakure: Azuresato Ryu, Inkroe Takeda, Haru Senju, Jinora, Setsuko Hatake, Minato, Soudai, Takashira Sarutobi, Yume Moumoku, Castiel Caoin, Amefushi Kanarime, Hunter Kurama, Haven, Kiru Uchiha, Itsumo Ai, SaiyukiReizeiPaymon, Shin Natsume, Kirei Hime, Yuki Takahash. Other Villages/Clans: Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaves, Nara Clan, Yamanaka Clan. 'Enemies:'Edit The bullies of Konoha and anyone else who has accussed Nobu of being fat! 'Background Information:'Edit Nobu was born and raised in the Konoha leaf village for most of his life with his family only. This of course was not forced, nor chosen by Nobu, but only beceause many of the other children in the village were cruel and unfriendly to Nobu. They all teased him for his girth over his belly, often calling him that which he despised the most, 'Fat'. So for much of his childhood, he merely stuck with his family and trained in his clan's secret expansion jutsu, and only knew very little about the calorie control his clan also so well known for. Despite all that the children did to antagonize him and attempt to break him, Nobu always maintained his composure and even showed them kindness and compassion, as was taught by his family. This always made the situation all the more worse by frustrating them, but they all kept their distance, somewhat fearful of the child who was larger then they. Sadly enough, despite his kindness, and the smile that was plastered over his lips, he was in inner turmoil. He couldn't understand why all the children didn't like him, always excluding him from various games. They always claimed he would never be able to keep up with the others, that he would slow them down. This wasn't entirely false, his larger stature did cause his speed to decrease, but the power that was obtained was that to reckon with. But of course, to most ninja that was not all important, it was all about agility, and ability to move swiftly and quietly without detection. Depression had swept over him by the time he was the age of ten, and he didn't get out at all. He would lock himself away in his dwellings, and snack away. Nobu's parents very observant though, he could both see and relate to his son's distress, for he had gone through the same thing. Except with the new age, it seemed like it was only getting worse. He at least had his own few select friends, but Nobu had yet to associate with anyone. The only way he could get him outside of the house to do his training was to entice him with food and dangle it over his head. Only a few months after Nobu's 11th birthday, he was hit with an even larger blow then being friendless, and that would be the passing of his mother who became etremely ill with a rare disease. There wasn't much that anyone could do for her besides confort her until she passed, and this nearly drove Nobu over the edge. He was new to death, and didn't understand why one of only the few things he cherished in life had to be stolen from him. His father did his best to explain how life and death worked, and it seemed to help for it wasn't long before he was back to his regular self. Nobu's father then made a decision, he knew that his son was not adjusting well to the life in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and everything in the village reminded him of his passed wife. Those two combinations led him to believe that they needed to start a new life with a clean slate, and so they worked on doing just that. After saving up some money and finally getting rid of what property they did have in the village, they set off on foot together side by side. His father could only hope that where ever they did decide to settle, that Nobu would be able to adjust accordingly, and that he was not too scarred from the life he was given. Roleplaying Library ((ensure you list the title of any role-plays you were involved in here, and link to the page.)) Nobu and Jinora Pre Chuunin Exam Practice. Training and Casual RP at Main Gate of Yonshi (08/12/12) Just another day in Yonshi Village 08/11/12 Yonshi Village Ramen RP 08/10/12 Team Inkroe Training One Team Inkroe Yonshi Ramen Team Inkroe Training Two Nobu Akimichi Solo Training Multi-Size/Huma Boulder Technique Nobu Akimichi Partial Multi-Size Technique Training Day One Nobu Akimichi Partial Multi-Size Technique Training Day Two Nobu Akimichi Calorie Control Training Day One Nobu Akimichi Multi-Size and Human Boulder Technique Nobu Akimichi Calorie Control Training Day Two Category:Genin Category:Team Inkroe